


Hey There

by Nona97



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan being cute, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean doesn't think he's worthy, Don't Judge, Fluff, I got bored, Just.... love XD, M/M, RPF, Silly Dean, There is no movie for this, coffee shop drabble, it's really late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona97/pseuds/Nona97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is even happening right now? The man that Dean has been staring at in his local coffee shop, for months now, COULD NOT be chatting him up. Could he?</p><p> </p><p>Rating for language. Nothing too exciting this time kids ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There

**Author's Note:**

> Have a short fluffy coffee shop drabble. It's 3 a.m. and I was determined to finish this, so I'm sorry if it's incredibly stupid. Because it probably is.... Also I swear a lot when I'm tired, so more apologies if that is not your thing.

“Hey there.”

“Uh, hi?”

Dean’s heart was pounding. Could this really be happening? No. Probably not. Shit like this doesn’t happen to him.

He blinked a couple times, but still the gorgeous brunette was sitting in front of him, a smile that was so bright it challenged the sun plastered to his face. His hazel eyes staring into Dean’s.

“How are you?” He asked nonchalantly. Like he hadn’t just sat down in front of complete stranger and started a conversation.

“Uh, fine I guess. How are you?” Dean replied, still not exactly sure what was happening.

“I’m wonderful,” the man said, still smiling at Dean.

“Good.”

“I like to think so.”

That was when Dean started to giggle. Actually fucking giggle. Like a fucking school girl. At least he had the decency to duck his head so that the man that he had been staring at for the past two months couldn’t see quite how much of a dumbass he was.

To Dean’s surprise, the brunette started to laugh to, most likely at Dean, but that was better than getting up and leaving.

“Holy shit. I’m sorry,” Dean managed in between his giggles. Finally composing himself, the blonde held out his hand over the table. “Hi,” he said, “I’m Dean.”

“Hi Dean,” the brunette replied, taking Dean’s hand, “I’m Aidan.”

“Hi Aidan.”

The two sat there for a moment, looking at each other, both with shit eating grins on their faces. Their hands still being held by the other.  Dean realized this first and lightly tugged his hand away with a soft chuckle. He ducked his hand again, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

Aidan just smirked and let out his own chuckle.

“So, uh, Aidan. What brings you to this side of the coffee shop?” Dean asked, looking back up into those deep brown pools.

“Well, to be honest with you, I’ve been sitting over there,” he pointed to a corner table on the other side of the small building, a clear view from where Dean was seated, “for about the past fifteen minutes trying to get the balls to come over here and talk to you.”

Dean’s eyes widened at this. Okay seriously? This REALLY does not happen to Dean.  Ever. Gorgeous men with luscious, brown, curly hair and the sexiest Irish accent that anybody has ever heard, and probably will ever hear, do not come over to a guy like Dean and chat them up. They especially don’t need courage to do it.

“Really?” was all Dean could think to say. ‘ _Smooth Deano, real smooth,’_ he thought to himself.

“Really really,” Aidan said.

Dean’s blush got a little bit darker. “You don’t seem like the type of guy that needs courage to talk to another person.”

Now it was Aidan’s turn to blush. “I only need it when I want to talk to someone as gorgeous as you.” He looked at Dean through his surprisingly long eyelashes, a slow smirk beginning to form.

Dean’s smile and eyes widened at the other man’s compliment. “Thanks, I guess?” he said between a couple of huffed-out laughs. “I’m sorry. But this kind of thing doesn't usually happen to me.”

“What kind of thing?” Aidan inquired.

“The kind of thing where a man who looks like you comes over to talk to a man like me and then calls me gorgeous? And don’t even give me that look. You know how sexy you are! You needed courage? I've been staring longingly at you for the past two months! And here you are! Calling me gorgeous!” Dean said all at once. He stopped and looked at the brunette who – surprisingly – was still seated across from him, amusement very clear in his eyes. “I probably sound like a crazy person don’t I? Awesome.”

“I wouldn't say crazy. Maybe stalker-y psychopath? But on you, I like it,” Aidan said, smiling at the blonde.

Dean laughed again, along with Aidan, and the two continued to talk. Eventually Dean stood up, apologizing but he had to go meet a friend for lunch, and gave Aidan his number.

“If you don’t call me after all this, I will be so disappointed. You don’t even know.”

Aidan laughed and took the small piece of paper into his hands. “I would be equally if not more disappointed as well.” He smirked at the smaller man and said his good bye.

As Dean was walking out the door his phone started to go off. Looking at the number, and seeing it wasn’t one he recognized, he smirked and answered. “Hello?”

“ _Hey there._ ”


End file.
